infinity1fandomcom-20200214-history
Creature Formating
Formatting of Creatures Names: (This sub-heading does not need to be added) This will be the longest and most excruciating task possible, you have to be 'original'. Please keep it mature or your creature will be deleted and finally don't use any human names, (if you would like to use an uncommon human name then please message me on discord @HeroicMage or join the StarWarp discord server.) the best types of names the ones with serious humour. Habitats: For the Habitats, it mostly depends on, their appearance. If they look alien like they will be placed in the Futuristic World, if they are mostly made of mechanical machinery or parts, then they will be placed in the Steamworks World and if they are neither of these but they are mystical and beast like then they will be placed in the Medieval World. Power levels: Power levels are how strong the creature is, the minimum power level is 0.1 and the maximum is 5000. For comparison having a power level of 0.1 is about the strength of an insect or bug and a power level of 5000 is stronger than any animal that exists in real life and is where it can destroy mountains in an instant. (I would recommend that the more powerful they are the larger they are, but this doesn't have to be true. Appearance/Physical Appearance: This is where you write about what the creature looks like, is it big, small, does it have protruding spike out of it? These are some of the details that are needed. if you want to you can add your own photo on what it looks like, but if you can't be bothered then i will try to get around and create a photo of your creature. (the more detail the more it will look like what you want, just saying i ain't an artist so don't expect much and I'm using much loosely 'Really do not expect a good picture!') Behaviour: This is where the creatures behavioural patterns go. Is the creature territorial, what does it like, what does it dislike, what movements are there that allow you to tell what it is trying to do? These are a few of the things needed to explain the behaviours of the creature. Diet: This is where you talk about their diet. Is what they eat meat? maybe it is a plant, is it endangered, can it fight back, what does it take for the creature to eat specific types of food/what lengths will it go to do this. What can poison this creature, what food is able to kill or enhance the animal? These are a list of examples that could be added to help the understandment of your animal. Also (just as an example), because it lives so and so, does it adapt to what is on the 'example place', or is it a special type of food that you created entirely? Social Life: Not yet finished Predators: Not yet finished Species: Not yet finished Traits: Not yet finished